eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecco: The Tides of Time
Ecco: The Tides of Time (Ecco 2: The Tides of Time in Japanese release) is the sequel to Ecco the Dolphin and followed two years later in 1994, also for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. The game is also known informally as Ecco 2 or Ecco II. Additional versions of the game were later released for Sega CD, Game Gear and Master System. Story The game begins a number of years after the final battle for Earth between Ecco and the Vortex Queen. Ecco, now a mature dolphin, has migrated together with his pod to a new home bay. Ecco's pod remains grateful to him for saving their lives and continue to be awed by the amazing powers granted to him by the Asterite. Though, some seemingly newer members of the pod are unaware of how he got his powers. Controls A''' - Sonar. Advance text. '''B - Dash/charge attack. C''' - Accelerate swimming speed. '''B+A - Charge Sonar Directional Pad - Used to move Ecco in 8 directions (Up/Down/Left/Right + diagonals). Start - Pauses and unpauses game. Technical Details The game was developed by Novotrade and published by Sega. The game has a new graphical style which features some of the best graphics seen on the Genesis console. The 16-bit chiptune music is similar to the first game but has a heavier mood to it. A departure from the first game, the "rubber dolphin" physics set was used prominently in this game. Levels *01 - Home Bay *02 - Crystal Springs *03 - Fault Zone *04 - Two Tides *05 - Trellia's Bay (name doesn't display) *06 - Skyway *07 - Sky Tides *08 - Tube of Medusa *09 - Aqua Tubeway (Hard mode only) *10 - Skylands *11 - Fin to Feather *12 - Eagle's Bay *13 - Asterite's Cave *14 - The Lost Orcas (name doesn't display) *15 - Maze of Stone (Hard mode only) *16 - Four Islands *17 - Sea of Darkness *18 - Vents of Medusa *19 - Gateway *20 - Sea of Green (name doesn't display) *21 - Moray Abyss *22 - Sea of Birds *23 - The Eye *24 - Big Water *25 - Deep Ridge *26 - The Hungry Ones *27 - Secret Cave *28 - Lunar Bay *29 - Vortex Future (name doesn't display) *30 - Black Clouds *31 - Gravitorbox *32 - Globe Holder *33 - Convergence (name doesn't display) *34 - Dark Sea *35 - New Machine (Hard mode only) *36 - Vortex Queen *37 - Home Bay *38 - Epilogue *39 - Atlantis *40 - Fish City *41 - City of Forever *V1 - Inter (name doesn't display) *V2 - Innuendo (name doesn't display) *V3 - Trans (name doesn't display, Hard mode only) *V4 - Inside (name doesn't display) Development Team Producer: Ed Annunziata Design: Ed Annunziata, Laszlo Szenttornyai Director: Laszlo Szenttornyai Programming: Jozsef Molnar, Mihaly Brudnyak, Imre Iqnacz, Andras Bakai Art: Zsolt Balogh Music: Attila Dobos, Andras Magyari, Andy Armer, David Javelosa Game Lead: Darin Johnston Assistant Game Lead: Atom Ellis Sequel Ecco's creator, Ed Annunziata, pushed for the rights to develop another Ecco game and continue the story with a new game on either the Sega 32X or the Sega Saturn. Over the years, Sega has repeatedly turned down these requests to allow Annunziata to continue the story, despite being pitched as recently as 2013, nearly 20 years after The Tides of Time was released. Although a sequel was never developed, Ed has shared some details about what would have happened in the third game. Trivia *In North America the first release of the game was packaged in the traditional plastic clamshell cases used for earlier Genesis titles. However unlike its predecessor, it was packaged with a cheaper black & white, non laminated paper manual common for red-label Genesis titles. *Like Ecco the Dolphin, this game also uses the same sprite for all dolphins in the game. Gallery Ecco2.png|North American cover art. TOT NA BC.jpg|North American back cover. Ecco2pal.jpg|European cover art. TOT PAL BC.jpg|European back cover. Ecco2jp.jpg|Japanese cover art. TOT JP BC.jpg|Japanese back cover. TOT rr.jpg|North American re-release version. Category:Games Category:Ecco: The Tides of Time Articles